Night at the Museum 2: Death and Love
by emergingwriter08
Summary: What happens when someone from the museum falls in love with an outsider? How will things turn out for them?
1. Chapter 1

Night at the Museum 2: Death and Love

Chapter 1

"Nick!" Sam yelled through the hallways. "Your dad is here!" she added.

Soon a 10-year-old boy ran down the hallway and stopped by Samantha.

"WHERE! WHERE" 

"Right here ya goofball," Larry Daley said as he stood in the doorway next to Sam. "Ya ready to go?"

"You bet," Nick said as he grabbed his coat to ward off the cold winter winds of New York City. "Is there anyone new there? How are Roosevelt and Sacajawea doing?"

Larry laughed and said, "You are way to young to worry about that sort of thing right now."  
Sam just stood there and watched the wonderful bonding of father and son.

"Do you take Nick every night?" she asked as she got ready to grab her own coat and purse. "I would like to know since I am babysitting him now."

"No," Larry said, thinking. "I only take him every other night."

Sam just stared at him and smiled. "Thanks for the warning. Do you want me to make sure that he's ready whenever you come over? It's no problem since I'll be leaving then anyway."

"No thanks," Larry said as they all walked out of Nick's mom and stepdad's apartment. "I think I can wait the extra two minutes."

"Okay then," Sam said as she started to walk out of the building. "I'll see you tomorrow night then, Nicky," she added with a smile that caused Nick to blush.

Larry saw the red flash on Nick's face and said with a slight smile, "Would you like to join us at the museum tonight?"

Sam thought for a moment, looked at Nick who nodded enthusiastically, then said, "Why do you want me to come? It's not like I've never seen the museum."

"I want you to see all the cool stuff that happens at night," Nick said as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards the door. "You just gotta see everything."

Sam smiled and said, "Okay, I guess I could go with you instead of going home and just sitting on my bed and reading, who knows what my college professor is having me read. It's history, and those guys can be really crazy, mentally ill, and I don't want to know."

"Great," Larry said as they headed off to the museum for who knows what was in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Just wait until you see everything," Nick said with a smile as Sam, Larry, and he walked up the stairs of the museum. "There's mammoths, the Easter Island head, Rexy the T-rex…"

"Nick, don't spoil it for her," Larry said with a chuckle. "Let her see everything for herself."

"Oh, let him talk," Sam said with a smile. "It makes him happy."

"You sound as if you've done this before."

"Done what?" Sam joked as Larry opened the door. "Babysat or gone to a museum after hours?"

"Babysat, obviously," Larry joked back.

Nick entered followed by Sam with Larry bringing in the rear.

Sam whistled as she looked around.

"It's been a long time since I've been here and it still takes my breath away with everything that's here," she said with a smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Nick said. "Hey Dad, what time is it?"

"Another minute or so," Larry said looking at his watch. "Why don't you take her to Ahkmenrah's tomb? I'm sure she'll like that."

"Oh yeah," Nick said grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her towards the stairs. "Come on, it's this way."

"Okay Nick," Sam said with a smile. This was why she was a babysitter. She loved making kids smile and Nick was such a sweet kid that he made her smile too.

"You are not going to believe this," Nick said. "Ahkmenrah is** soooo** cool. I'm sure you'll like him."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "How do you know?"

"Because I've met him," Nick said knowingly. "And you're about to meet him."

Sam wasn't sure what to do when all of a sudden, the tomb started to shake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"N-n-nick, what's going on?" Sam asked grabbing Nick's shoulder. "Why is the tomb shaking? He's suppose to be dead."

"Oh, he is," Nick said with an all knowing smile. "Just wait until you meet him."

Nick walked around the tomb and started to take the lid off of the tomb causing Sam to panic.

"Nick don't…" but it was too late.

Nick threw the lid off and the body that was inside sat up.

"Oh my GOD!" Sam screamed. She started to back up out of the room, but two twenty feet tall jackals were guarding the doorway and they wouldn't let her through. "NICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's okay," Nick said grabbing Samantha's hand again and laughing. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you. Ahkmenrah is a nice guy. You'll like him. Hey Ahkmenrah," he said dragging Sam towards the tomb. "I want you to meet my babysitter, Samantha."

The body, or Ahkmenrah, started to unwrap its head from the rags.

"What is a babysitter?" a man voice asked coming from the body.

"She watches me whenever Mom or Dad can't watch me because they're working or something like that," Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, Sam, this is Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah, meet Sam."

By that time, Ahkmenrah's head was completely unwrapped from the rags.

Sam's mouth dropped. He was very, **very **handsome and Sam liked him immediately.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha," Ahkmenrah said taking Sam's hand and kissing it.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said blushing. "And besides, you can call me Sam."

"Very well, Sam," Ahkmenrah said nodding his head and smiling.

_Oh my god, he has a nice smile_ thought Sam.

"Ahkmenrah has been died for about two thousands years," Nick said with an all knowing smile.

"Right," Sam said with a roll of her eyes. She didn't believe that Ahkmenrah was really dead because he seemed so real and he didn't even look like he couldn't be much older than twenty-three.

"Would you like to take a look around, Sam?" Ahkmenrah asked offering Sam his arm.

"I would **love** to," Sam said bashing her eyelashes. "Nick," she added turning to Nick, "will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Nick said smiling and winking at Ahkmenrah. "I wanted to go play with Rexy anyway. He's probably wanting to play fetch now anyway," he said walking out of the room and waving at the jackals.

"Shall we?" Ahkmenrah said bowing towards the door.

"Yes," Sam said flirtingly.

"Wonderful."


End file.
